


the smoke (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Smoking, Underage Smoking, and gerard just really likes sex, mikey's just a loveable twat in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Gerard and Mikey may have a smoking problem, but neither of them cared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikki (who doesn't have an ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikki+%28who+doesn%27t+have+an+ao3%29).



> there is a story behind this and oh my god let me tell you:
> 
> so on monday in maths i was writing this, and my friend next to me (who this is gifted to btw, hi mikki) asked what i was writing, and i told her it was smut. and she asked if she could read it. when i told her it was incest, she still didn't care and here we are lads.
> 
> so this is for mikki, and if you're reading this mikki, i have no regrets. 
> 
> also, i actually kinda liked this one and i think that's kinky
> 
> ((title from smoke rings by frank iero))

Mikey woke up to the sound of his brother coughing, and when he rolled over, he groaned at the light. “Gee, what the fuck..?”

Gerard looked over, a cigarette between his index and middle finger, and smiled. “Morning to you too, Mikes”

Mikey sat up, ignoring the fact his hair must be a major mess and looking at his older brother’s smoke. “Oi, gimme,” he made grabby hands in Gerard’s direction.

Gerard snorted and shook his head. “No way, you’re seventeen.”

“But you’ve given it to me before!” Mikey exclaimed, swinging the blanket off and planting his feet on the ground, pouting at his brother.

Said boy rolled his eyes from his position at his desk chair. “Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I should continue to.”

Mikey groaned at his words, but taking a look at a shirtless Gerard in loose jeans gave him a game plan.

Gerard raised an eyebrow when Mikey took his shirt off, now in only pyjama pants. “What’re you doing?” he asked, taking a drag and resting the smoke in the ashtray on the desk.

Mikey didn’t answer and stood up, surprising Gerard by plopping onto his lap and kissing him, tangling his hands in Gerard’s hair.

Gerard moaned when his hair was tugged, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s waist and pulling him flush against him.

Mikey pulled away when Gerard opened his mouth, moving down to trail gentle kisses on Gerard’s neck and collar bones, licking over hickys he created last night.

“Mm, Mikey, you’re being too soft,” Gerard groaned, his hands gripping Mikey’s waist still.

“Yeah,” Mikey mumbled, not speeding up. “I’ll speed up if you give me a drag.”

Gerard let out an ‘ah’ sound when Mikey shifted over to his hardening dick, but the younger did nothing else and continued lightly kissing over his neck and chest.

“Mikey, ohmygod fine, you can have the rest of mine,” Gerard groaned out, and Mikey pulled back and kissed Gerard quickly, sitting on the desk and swinging his feet.

“Thank you~” His voice was sing-song like as he picked up the smoke and took a long drag, keeping eye contact with his older brother, who groaned.

“Fuck Mikey, you look so good with something in your mouth.”  Mikey puffed out smoke in his direction.

“Yeah?”

Gerard and nodded, not even realising he had opened his jeans and was rubbing his hard dick, no underwear between the skin and denim. Mikey’s mouth hung open as he tapped the cancer stick over the ashtray.

Gerard groaned. “You like this, Mikey? Such a cock slut.”

Mikey nodded, before jumping off and standing in front of his brother. He had the smoke in his fingers again and he put the nub to Gerard’s lips, inviting him to take a drag.

Gerard leaned his head up and sucked in, pulling back and blowing out smoke, which was practically finished. Mikey pit the cigarette out in the ashtray and turned back to Gerard, who was still rubbing the shaft of his dick.

Mikey leaned over Gerard and let out a shaky breath. “Fuck, Gee, can I suck you off?”

Gerard hastily nodded. “Please.”

Mikey got to his knees and scooted forward until Gee’s cock was in his face, his bony hands gripping Gerard’s thighs covered by grey jeans.

He started by pressing kitten licks to Gerard’s cock, smiling when his brother twitched at his teasing.

Gerard gasped. “Mikes,” he breathed. “S-Stop teasing, c’mon”

Mikey complied, taking down as much as he could and causing Gerard to moan loudly, and Mikey pulled off. “Ma and dad are still sleeping, you have to be quiet.”

Gerard nodded, before tangling his fingers in Mikey’s short hair. “Can I fuck your face? Oh shit Mikes, please let me fuck your face.”

Mikey nodded hastily, because he loved being facefucked, he really did. He pulled his glasses off and leaned back to place them on the desk.

He let out a choked sounding moan when he was shoved face first into Gerard’s cock, choking. He swallowed nothing and relaxed his throat.

Gerard always started out slow, giving Mikey time to get used to it, before going all out. Mikey liked that, liked the feeling of being used by his big brother, like a whore.

“Mm, fuck, I love your mouth,” Gerard called, his fingers tightening as he sped up, moaning as he listening to the choking sounds the younger emitted.

Mikey had a hard grip on Gerard’s jeans as he got fucked, wanting to get off but knowing he couldn’t. He loved the sounds Gerard was making and wished they could be louder, but he didn’t think his parents would appreciate their son’s fucking.

“A-Ah!” Gerard’s voice broke slightly. “Mikey, fuck, I’m close.”

Mikey forced himself off and begun to quickly jack Gerard off. “Come on my face”

Gerard looked down at Mikey and took in his face.

His lips were red, raw and used. His hair was a mess, worse than it was when he woke up because of Gerard’s fingers. He looked used and like a whore, Gerard’s whore.

He tipped his head back as he felt himself come, strips of white pouring over Mikey’s face as he moaned his name.

When Gerard had pieced himself and looked down at Mikey, he could’ve gotten hard again. Come covered his ace, his lips, cheeks, jaw and even some in his hair.

Gerard choked on his saliva. “Fuck Mikey, look at you, so fucking used for me.”

Mikey moaned. “Gee, please.”

Gerard nodded and sunk in front of his brother, pushing the chair back. “Don’t worry Mikeyboy, I’m going to take good care of you.”

He pulled back the elastic band of Mikey’s pyjamas, noting how he also wasn’t wearing underwear. He jacked Mikey off, licking the come on his face.

Mikey bit into Gerard’s shoulder when he came, muffling his moans as he released in Gerard’s hand and stomach, becoming heavy and leaning on his brother as he came down from his high.

When he did, he leaned back and looked at his brother, smirking. “Willing to give me a cigarette now, Gee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (2017/02/25): for anyone who wants to know, after Mikki read it, she said: ' Haha omg I just read it. That was um ok '


End file.
